How Could This Happen!
by Unlucky Vampire Angel
Summary: Charlie is dead. Bella moves with the Cullens at the suggestion of Renee. Why would she suggest it? Well, Now renee is missing. Bella and Emmett go and search for her, what they find was defiantly NOT what they thought would happen... James and Victoria got away at ballet studio. May get new title, Pm suggestion or reveiw. B/Em R/Ed C/Es J/A


**So this was someone else plot they gave to me to write for them, I don't think he cares right now. I have written all of it and made most of the ideas. For Love to Deaf fans, I'm writing chapter 4, please REVIEW! BOTH STORYS PLEASE! And do the poll, it is important.**

**Vampire can control whether or not they give venom in this story.**

_Unknown P.O.V._

I never thought she would get into the world I had tried to protect her from. Never. How she got mixed into this world is beyond me. How she managed is most likely because of those Cullens. They have never given me a reason not to trust them, yet. I hope that she has a easier time in this world then me…

The door opens, he stands there, just staring at me..

"You ready? Not that you have a choice. He he" I jump when he speaks and scowl. I put on my calm face and nod. I stand up from the cot. I look around the room that I stay in 2 days a month, it is not much.

Just a small room with a light bulb hanging from a chain in the middle of the room, a medium sized cot in the corner, the walls is a sickly orange. On the other side of the room is a mirror, don't ask why.

Whoever planned the colours of this room must have been colour blind.

"**Quit stalling and let's** **GO!" **He says grabbing my arm hard, and starts pulling me out of the room. We walk down a long hallway then he pulls me into the room that I have learned to hate with my entire being.

The bidders go crazy.

He pulls me so hard that I fall to the ground. Quickly I check if I am bleeding, thank god no.

I look up and think ' if looks could kill' His dark crimson eyes darken to a dark black, " Get UP YOU STUPID HUMEN!" I glare but quickly look down at get into position. Standing against the cold back wall wait for my turn to be showed off. I look at my captors' appearance. He is standing with the others of his kind. His back is turned away from me, but I can see certain stuff about him.

He has long dirty blonde that is tied up in to a pony tail, he has no shirt on under that leather jacket of his. He is wearing black jeans and his feet are bare. I quickly look down as he turns around.

And very quietly he says, " let's get started, shall we?"

The crowd goes crazy and starts banging on the glass that is put there to stop the bidders from getting us. I have no idea how they made it, but it works. There are holes in it. Most likly to get them to smell our scents.

" **SETTLE DOWN NOW!"**

It goes quite quickly. They sit down in their chars but still had that hungry look still looms in their dark eyes.

A different one stands in front of us. He starts talking in a deep voice.

" You all know the rules, second highest bidder gets a small vial of the blood, while the highest bidder…." He pauses I can tell that he has a sinister smile on his face, "Gets it right from the host."

" Now the rules are simple. After you pay the money, the human you paid for will be waiting for you in their "room", with a guard I might add. When you come in, NO TAUNTING OR PLAYING! just drink. the guard will tell you when to stop. When they say stop you stop! Are we clear?"

" yes" they all say.

"Let's begin."

He motions to another of his kind. She grabs the human that she brought and they start.

" **Human 6148GN**

**Gender- Male**

**Start age – 25**

**Current age - 49**

**Scent- Salt water and blueberries.**

Bidding will start at $2000.00"

It starts, I tune out, I think about everything that caused this, why, and how.

I am grabbed and forced to into the light. There are around 20 eyes stareing at me. Creepy, really freaking creepy. I bite my lip as it starts, the needle pricks my skin as they get the vial of blood.

" **Human 1436JX**

**Gender – Female**

**Start age – 21**

**Current age- 37**

**Scent- Sunflowers and honey suckle.**

Let's start bidding at 2050.00"

They start to talk at their speed, I feel my tears sting my eyes. I stop them from falling. I am scared. I wipe my face clean of any emotion,so they don't see. Before I know it,

" **SOLD!**"

Yet again, I am grabbed and pulled back into the room I started in. I am really getting sick of this. My "guard" is there, Her wild bright red hair is a mess a normal. She grins and waves.

She is at her post in the corner of the room.

She is one of the worst guards EVER, she once, no, more than once, she let a bidder drink to the point where I almost passed out. She told him to stop in time.

"Now V, you know what to do," He says. V? she looks more like a B! Hell she is one.

" Okay, Honey."

He leaves annnnnnndddd now I'm stuck with her,

REALLY?!

She smile at me and I snap.

" Wipe that STUPID fucking smirk off that ugly ass face of yours! Why don't you try and actually do your job for once in your life? I really don't want to end up half drained this time! I thought you were supposed to be smart, being a vampire and all."

In the nano-second I finish my rant I was slapped to the other side of the room, crap. That really fucking hurt. I look at her and see she is pissed. Her once bright red eyes are now black.

Shit.

She looks at me with pure fury, My lip is bleeding, I know that.

" Listen here you little stupid blood bag! NEVER speak to me that way! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU AND MUCH MORE SUPRIOR! DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE! YOU COULD ONLY WISH THAT YOU LOOK LIKE ME! I WILL KILL YOU! AND IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I WILL KILL YOU PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY! SAME WITH YOUR FAMILY!

During that rant of hers, she had started walking closer and closer to me until she was in my face, her breath stinks.

I realize there is less light in the room. I look towards the door and see a guy standing there.

He has a stong body, I can see that from here. He walks into the room and….

.

.

.

.

Holy Jesus Murphy...

.

.

.

.

He is hot. I don't mean VAMPIRE hot, I mean, Channing Tatum, Johnny Depp, and Brad Pitt had a kid and made him. He is around 6.0 ft tall, he looked late 20's early 30's,with a nice strong build, he has sandy brown hair that is slightly in front of his beautiful red eyes. He also has a slight beard. He was wearing a tan leather jacket, with a black tee shirt, with a pair of Levis, wow. His shoes were sneakers.

During the entire time I was studying him, V had stood to her full height and glared at him. " Hurry up, let's go."

His dark eyes flicker to mine, He studies my face and growls. His eyes turn black.

I lower my head. Ashamed. Of course. I should have know not to look at him, he most likely has a mate…most likely some hot platinum blonde chick. I feel a hand grab my chin, I look up and see him. He growls again as he looks at my cheek which is most likely bruised to hell by now. I jump when I hear him speak.

"**Why the hell did you slap her?! HOW DARE YOU SLAP HER! **She only spoke the truth." He says smirking at me.

V stands there shocked.

"HOW DAR-" 

That is as far as she got, He had slapped her so hard that her cheek had cracked. She gasps and tell him to get out. He tells her " I paid so no and shut up."

" Fine. Start." I can tell she is still angry.

He grabs her and throws her out of the room and closes the door, She is pounding on the door. He smiles at me and walks toward me. He leans out and whispers in my ear.

" See you in 3 days…"

**Hope you like it! Review please. Love all of ya!**

**~Unlucky~**


End file.
